A teacher confession
by Lonely Wolf25
Summary: this is a iruka/oc love story


Karissa *pov*

i just went home after school it a Wednesday and change my regular closes and when i was about to sit down someone knock my door so i walk up and open my and there a teacher form my math class looking right at me (lol that bc im wearing short pant and tank up lol)

"*sigh* what u doing at 5:07 pm" i said.

said: "plz call me iruka when were not at school im here bc of ur grade in math may i come in and speak to ur parent ?"

i sigh and said "im srry iruka but i live alone and yes u can come in".

iruka had a shocked face and sad at the sometime i opened the door for him to come in and he did. he look around and i told him he can sit anywhere and so he did.

iruka said "so how old are you karissa?".

i said "im 19 iruka ",

when i said that his eyes big and i just laugh and smile bc it funny face to c ppl face like that lol.

i said to him "y do u look so surprise about my age?".

"bc u look so young and ur a senior did u get held back or something?"

"yes yes i did it bc i have a speech problem that y i barley speak to anyone and havent had help with stuff like math and all" and pules i never stop taking to myself when im alone i thought

"o ok well can i help u with math bc ive notice that u been daydreaming in there and sleeping with ur head back that must be conformable to sleep like that haha" said iruka

";:( mmm hay i was not sleep i simply shut my eye and you carely looked over and saw and for the daydream is bc u was talking about ramble thing that i simply dont understand nor care and just do the work and if get that right then ok but if i get them wrong bc u switch the problem and i cant figure it on my head bc my brain like to be a woman"said i

"mmmm so my work is to hard for you or that ur tired all the time is that it?"

"sigh i gess idk but i do the problem and u do the formula and that but u have to repeat it but diff so my brain can do it right and all. and y do i look tired or something?" said i

"ok i can do but what about the other kids in class?and yea"he said

"then i gess you have to torturer me then after school here sent the kids is smarter then me and all".

"umm ok what time and days work for you?"he said

"idc when ever you can come here my cell phone and u can call or text idc but mostly text bc my phone battery like to be a women" said i

when i was about to go to the kitchen i forgot something to tell him but i will have to tell him about it later ' i only daydream bc iruka is cute and funny and like kids and smart but i keep myself control and deal my emotion at home lol' i thought

iruka POV

"would u like to have a drink? iruka"said karissa. "umm sure water would be fine thx " said i

'i like the way she say my name and it cute where she cant say what she want it to say haha'i thought *blushing* i was brought out my thought there was a ice glass of water in front of me when i was taking a sip.

"i have question for ya" said karissa

"sure go ahead" said i

"how did u found my place bc no one no where i live and i make sure nobody does?"said she

i almost choke on the water while her arms folded together and her leg cross and her eyes stare right at me like now im really in trouble

"*sigh* ive been following you but you walk so fast lol"said i

karissa start to say " *sigh* the reason i walk so fast it bc there my feets are and pulse i have a bad foot so i cant run nor jump ha i cant run to save myself lol but that how life goes i gess"

"how did that happen"

"running with no shore just barefoot i tor my tissue around my ankle" said she

"did u get it fix?"said i

"yes but i think i tor it again but o well"

"who help you the first time and when did this happen?" said i

"lol ant we the questionable one iruka hahaha"said she with a smile on her face, on iruka mind *blush*

"im just cruise that all haha" said i * scratching the back of his head*

"hmhu i c well my parent did and it happen 3years ago"

"what happen to ur parent then?" said i

"ive move out so i figure i can real lie on myself and get on my own and all" said karissa

"i c that must be rough for ya do u have a job at least?" said i

when i look at her she frowned and shucked her head no and i realized that winter is coming and she wearing short but her house look cost alot of her money its kinda sad actually i was worried at first bc she so innocent and helpless and it really making me worried so much about her i really do care about her sent the beginning for her senior year. i have do something but i gess i have to wait till the right time.

"but dont worry i have food and closes and that all i need "said karissa

"Karissa winter is coming are u sure ur ready for it and when did do u move out you parent house?"said i

"2 year ago and pulse i did this be for dont wrry ill be fine lol" said karissa

"mmm ok you say but if i c something out of place of some sort im going to do something about and u cant stop me ok do we have a deal then? karissa"

"mmmm ok then"said she they shucked hands in iruka mind 'her hand is so solf and perfect' and in karissa mind 'his hand is so manly i didnt want to let go but i have to bc that how life goes'.

Karissa POV

when we let go of our hand i look at the time and it 8:08 pm

"well i gess i should leave ill c you tomorrow then o and ill c u on Saturday if that all right with you?" said iruka

"no that all right and i dont care what time you come bye" said i

with that he nod his head and left and i stayed up all night long thinking and life and all bc my body wont let me sleep stupid body and brain these days.

Karissa POV

when i got to school i was really tired and all and i really didnt care about that how life goes. when i got to my fav class out of the hole years is art i was so happy about that sometime i go crazy in art lol

"hi - o i gess ur the sub for this class ?" said i

"yes in deed miss. wilson u look happy and tired at the sometime have u been sleep lately?"said

"mmmm i c that u no how i am or someone told u about it but o well yes ive been and all" i bordly said

and his one bordly eye and smile under his make and said " o ok and yes told me a little about and stuff"

"stuff ? what kind of stuff?"said i

"O that ur hyper in this class but not the other classes and i no y ?" said mr. hatake

"mmm ok well class go going to start so yea" said i and walk over to my table and sit

when that was over i head to my last class of the day is math :( but i mind at less his cute and all lol and kakashi was not that bad either ppl say his a perv but idc bc it funny i read thought that he read to lol but o well  
when i enter iruka room his face light up and t made me laugh a little and smile at him back and sit by the window and do the samething lol

"KARISSA OOKAMI"

i jump up and look at him and the kids laugh there head off

"SETTLE DOWN " yelling at the kids

"I WOULD LIKE TO C U AFTER CLASS"

i nod my head and sit down and thought what a bitchily day lol laugh at myself but o well  
when class was over i walk up to desk and sat beside him

then i heard foot taping so i look up tiredly at him

"sigh i c that ur tired mind explaining why?" said iruka

"umm idk my body and brain wont let me sleep sometime but tonight i probably will tho" said i

"mmm told about art and something entrusting that happen in there you talk and u laugh and do wonderfull drawing and stuff and when ur in my class you get tired esully and passed out in my class . sigh. i want u go sight home and rest plz u look pale then normal and i get really worried about and ur grades ok"said iruka

i rise up and look at him and wave at him saying ok i will and all when i was about to walk out i almost bump in to said srry and be on my way.

Iruka pov

i watch karissa almost bump into kakashi while she left and kakashi came in and i sit down and thinking

"why dont you just tell her how you feel i no she has feeling for you to " said kakashi

i shot my head up and told him

"and how would u no that kakashi?" looking that him

"bc ive been following her to sent then the beginning i no what she like her dislike and all that stuff that nobody noes haha and it quite cute how she talk the way and when she no she miss said what she say to ppl lol but you she having a really rough life she barely have food and she hasnt slept in days. on the weekend she hangout around town at night when drunk guys are walk but it sem she does not care one bet about her life. but that well change if someone dont do anything about it i'll will and i well protect her" said kakashi

"o really did she tell you about her foot problem and why do u care about her anyways just bc you stalk her doesnt mean you own her and why she has no told my about her food problem and walking at night in the weekend my god and what do u mean form the beginning?" said i angrily

" yes ive nune about her foot problem. i care about her bc she sweet and understanding then any other girl around and im not like that ive seen her relationship she went throw and i havent seen her cry when tho buys dump her. she been here sent 2 years at night i have no clue about that but it every friday walk but dont wrry if anything going to happen ill be there to save her " said kakashi with a smile on his face.

iruka mind 'i gess i have a talk with her but ill wait at night when she walk let hope nothing happen that night sigh'

"alright i c you later on iruka"said kakashi and he left

Karissa pov

I woke up and i didnt feel like going to school so i stayed home alone and all. so i just watch tv and rest it a good thing it friday.

_HOURS OF RESTING_

when i woke up it was 7:30 so i gess i could walk for the night lol. so i walk half way to town and got really dark 'shit' bc im afaired of the dark outside so i walk really fast then suddenly someone step out the dark aille and smelled really offull 'you motherfuck bitch' so i try to run but that guy ran at me and made me fell and he on top of me i try kick and punch but he pined me down i told him

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME NOW YOU PRICK MOTHERFUCKER"

"mmmm i like them fistly and bad mouther hahah" said the strange

then suddenly someone grab him by the collar and throw him off of me and help me up with his arm around my waist and i feel safe when he did that. then i look up at his t saw it was iruka that save me and he look worried and pissed off. he toke my hand and led to my house

iruka pov

i was so pissed off at her and worried and i cant believe i love her that much that is it im telling her now before any other fag get to her but before that. i stop at her house and walk in with her in my hand i let her go and slam the door and i turn around to face her and saw what nobody never expetied she was cry but she trying to hold it back so hard. i couldnt let her do that to herself. so i walk up to her and pick her up and wlk over to the couch to sit with her on my lap and hug her tightly.

"pls stop holding it in just let it out" said i

she shucked her head into my chest

"why" i question

"i dont like ppl seening me cry" said karissa

"but can you cry for me plz"

i waited a wile and she cry till there no more tear left

"karissa there something i really want to say to you but i understand if you dont feel the same way so here it goes i...i love you at the beginning of the year and im upset that your losing what important in life and i understand"said i

Karissa pov

i look up at him shocked at what he said and i no kakashi been stalking me for idk how long but i dont care but the most important thing is that iruka said he love me.

"i... iruka i love you to for been who u are but are u sure u love me im not smart like the other ppl and all"said i

"im so glad u love me and dont say ur not smart bc ur are and you try ur best at thing that ur mind want to do haha" said iruka

that made me so happy that i would cry for joy insteld of pain so i kiss his lip and he kiss back we break apart for air

"will you be my girlfriend karissa?" said iruka

"yes yes i well"said i wih a huge simle

"hahaha but that dont mean your skipping torture form me "

"hahahahaha dont wrry sent ur going to be with me then u wouldnt need to wrry about me bc im going to be at ur side" said i

"i love you karissa"

"i love you to iruka"

kakashi pov

hmm i gess i should moved on then but there girl out there somewhere but there no lady like her around anymore *sigh* (back to his reading book)


End file.
